heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shane Grenier/@comment-199.192.158.90-20190915070637
I've only seen very little with Shane. I know when he is introduced to the show he is only 11 but as of now I really despise this character. I can't stand bratty kids. He would have been disciplined SO many times by his second episode if my mom were in the show. Lol. The following is my long winded rant about why I don't like him. Feel free to skip it. In the first episode we see him in he shows up at the ranch with his mom. He Waltzes in and decides that since he loves horses so much he should get to do whatever he wants. He picks one out and just jumps on. No asking, no boundaries and no respect. No surprise, he falls but is unhurt and just wants to ride. So no issues there. He is rude and excessively disrespectful to his mother, steals Tim's truck as part of a temper tantrum and drives it back to the ranch to see who he has now decided is "his horse". There are no repercussions. But we are meant to feel bad for the boy because he has grown up without a father so all sympathys are provided and everything is forgiven. As if growing up with only one parent is an acceptable excuse for bad behavior. (Or having to do it alone is excuse for poor parenting) The next time we see him is 5 months later when he has run away from home and back to the ranch to see the horse only to find out that she has been long since rehomed. Que the "poor me life is so mean" scene where sympathys are again demanded because Amy gave away "his horse." Even though he spent only a few days with the horse, and the horse was a rescue that was only there for the winter or until she could be rehomed. But yet again we are meant to feel bad for the bratty runaway who didn't get what he wanted because now not only has he grown up without a father, his mother is so bent on making sure Tim can't find them she keeps uprooting them and moving. (All things I understand all to well but are still no excuse for all this bad behavior) I admit that the mother doesn't look too promising as a good parent honestly. Judging only by the fact that her 11 year old has run away, is living with strangers (albeit Tim is no stranger but she has already determined, at the very least in her mind, that he is a terrible person and unfit to be any type of parent) and she is seemingly making no effort to get her kid back. She keeps saying that she'll come get him, but every day says "I'll come tomorrow." To say nothing about her actions and lack thereof when it comes to parenting since she first appeared on the show. Now WE know the Bartlet/Flemming family are good people but Miranda doesn't. And letting your child stay with someone you see as unfit is just as bad as with strangers. Either way.. this far I thoroughly despise this bratty character. I hope there is some serious development and soon.